cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hukbong Cataduańo Mapanghimagsik
The ground forces arm of the Sandatahang Lakas ng Cataduanes, the Hukbong Cataduańo Mapanghimagsik or HCM (Spanish: 'Ejercito Revolucionario Cataduańo' English: Cataduanes Revolutionary Army) is charged with the defense of the nation. Its use of the moniker 'Revolutionary' dates back to the leftist era following independence. It had been a conscripted force with all citizens having to serve a tour of national service in the Revolutionary Militia, however since Great War 3 a drive to achieve higher professionalism in the army led to the scrapping of conscription in favor of professional force made up of volunteers. The new professional army was organized into three infantry regiments, a mechanized cavalry battalion, a specialized Marine infantry battalion and a semi-autonomous Gendarmería (Gendarme) battalion. However an additional three infantry regiments were later raised raising the overall strength of the Army. 1.ª 'Centinela' Regimiento de Infantería The premier regular unit, it is made up of two historical regiments (Tropas Katipunista and the Brigada Merdicasi) and maintains the traditions and histories of these units who played a key part in during the early history of the Freestate following independence. Elements of the 1st 'Tropas Katipunista' Regiment of the Division provide an honor guard which provides security for the government in the 'Sitio' government district in the capital Oltaloro. 2.ª 'Selva' Regimiento de Infantería The 2nd Regiment is primed for jungle warfare and trains extensively in the tropical rainforests in the east of the island. The Regiment tends to draw recruits from the eastern provinces and as a result has a higher proportion of recruits from the Mahabeño populace. 3.ª 'Curon' Regimiento de Infantería The 3rd regiment was originally formed from the remnants of the old 'Tiradores de Curon' brigade, which was the specialized mountain warfare unit. As a result the 3rd continues this tradition of training and excelling in fighting at high altitudes. 4. ª ‘Águila’ Regimiento de Infantería The regiment is designated as an airborne infantry unit, it consists largely of light infantry who are equipped with transport helicopters. It is also backed up by assault choppers to provide extra firepower. 5.ª ‘Lobos’ Regimiento de Infantería The 5th is considered the special forces specialists of the Army, it specializes in such unconventional warfare, including partisan-like fighting deep behind enemy lines, fighting in enemy uniform, sabotage attacks, etc. Despite its designation as a regiment it is infact comparable to a battalion in terms of size. Batallón de Infantería de Marina The Marines is Battalion sized unit and is considered the shock force of the Freestate and is the first unit to be involved in any amphibious or seaborne clashes and is highly specialized in amphibious warfare. The Marines have the same rank insignia and titles as the Navy despite being under the command of the army. However despite being part of the Army's organizations the Marine naturally maintain a close operational relationship with the Navy. Batallón de Caballería It is a combined arms mechanized uni.It is equipped with the locally produced T700 Toro MBT, APC's and assorted Wheeled/tracked Armored vehicles. Batallón de Gendarmería The Gendarmería is a gendarme battalion tasked with supplementing internal security forces (National and local police forces). Category:Military Category:Cataduanes